jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
JorJor's Wacky Journey: Mii's out of Meme
JorJor's Wacky Journey: Mii's out of Meme is a fictional video game featuring characters from JorJor's Wacky Journey: Miidust Odyssey and is very similar to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. It was originally released in arcades in 1998 on the CPS-3 board; this version known outside The Mushroom Kingdom as JorJor's Journey. An updated version of the game was released in 1999 as JorJor's Wacky Journey: Mii's out of Meme, becoming the sixth and last game released for the board. Console ports of this version for the Game Sphere and Game Fillip released that year, while a high-definition version was released for Game Sphere Network and Eggbox Live Arcade in August 2012; making this version the most popular among players. In the year 20XX there was a Ages Memecast version with exclusive content. Profile The games were developed by the same team responsible for the Leet Fighter III series. The game combines Crapcom's trademark anime-inspired graphics, as seen in the Spookstalkers ''series, with the colorful characters and events of the author's creation, resulting in a highly stylized and detailed visual style. It also features many of the gameplay mechanics seen on previous Crapcom fighting games, such as the use of ''power gauges for super moves, as well as a brand new Stand Mode, where the Stand can be summoned or dismissed at will by the player, resulting in variations on the character's move list and abilities. One of the consultants for the game, who happened to be the creator of JorJor, created exclusive pieces of artwork for its promotion and packaging; most notably, he developed from scratch a new character design for pending, since Crapcom was interested in using her in the game and she had been only vaguely shown in the original manga. These games were among the first pieces of JorJo''r-related media released in Eagleland, exposing the characters to many western players for the first time. Unique to the game is the face-shot of a defeated enemy if finished off with a super combo move, whose animation also reflect the kind of damage received; the portrait would be riddled with bullet holes, bisected or bloodied, depending on the finishing move. Story and setting The game's events and characters are based on ''Miidust Odyssey. Many of the events featured in the game (as well as some character designs) directly contradict the depiction of the story in the scrapped OVA adaptation, so the game should be considered to be specifically based on the original manga. Gameplay The basic gameplay mechanics are those of a standard fighting game: one-on-one battles consisting of two or three time-limited rounds, in which the goal is to deplete the adversary's health bar using both regular attacks as well as character-specific special and super moves, which require the input of button combinations and/or spending accumulated energy, outputted in a power gauge which fills with every attack. The game uses a simplified 4-button control scheme, consisting of three attacks (light, medium and strong) and a Stand button, which switches the character's stand On and Off (see Stand Mode below) Stand Mode Fighting with the Stand Mode "On" enhances both the character's offensive and defensive abilities; these improvements heavily depend of the character and stand, but some common ones are for example double jumping, absorbing residual damage when blocking special attacks, powered-up special moves, etc. Most of the game's specific mechanics derive from the introduced Stand Mode. For example, attacking the physical manifestation of the enemy's Stand will mirror the effects to its wielder; this is a crucial strategic element, since many of the special moves and attacks send the stand away from the user, adding the difficulty of protecting both of them at the same time; if a main character is damaged while his or her Stand is far away, the damage received is doubled. On top of the usual health bar and power gauge, there is a third meter, the Stand Gauge, which decreases when the stand is damaged and refills when the Stand Mode is switched off; if this gauge is depleted, a Stand Crash ''is caused, and the character is paralyzed and wide open to any attack for an instant. Other features of the ''Stand Mode include summoning the stand with an instant attack, the possibility of "programming" attack patterns on the fly and unleashing them at will, "releasing" the stand and controlling it directly, and so forth. Some characters lack an "active" stand, though; some of these "passive" stand users introduce even more complex and specific mechanics into the game, such as pdnding's gun-''Stand'' or pending's magnetic Stand. The stands create strong differences between the characters, and force often radically different offensive approaches for each one; this "character-dependent gameplay" style would be later present in posterior fighting games, such as the latter entries of the Guilty Rear series, which, interestingly enough, also contains Rock and pop music references. Bonus stages and special battles Across the game, and if certain conditions are met, the player will have to clear special stages and face secret opponents. In these battles special rules are applied in order to reenact certain chapters of the manga that were less "translatable" as regular combats. Among these special events are a sidescrolling sequence in which the player has to overcome a water stand and find its user pending, a special battle against Freddy Freaker, and a minigame when the player must dodge the attacks of a fire Stand ''and defeat Claude Frollo. They also include other special matches as well, but those were exclusive for the Game Sphere port via the Super Story mode such as Kermit the Frog, Eggman Nega and Shirley, Bulk Bogan (in an interactive movie), Bonzi Buddy (in an interactive action sequence), pending (interactive movie scene), Wood Man (interactive movie scene), F.A.N.G (side scrolling shooter), God Jesus, Sans Undertale (interactive movie scene), King Dice (interactive minigame), Skrall (first person shooter), and the Dr. Phil M&M (interactive minigame). Clashing Similar to Guilty Rear's system, if certain attacks of the same strength and same intensity occur and collide at the same time, clashing occurs. This only happens with characters with an Active Stand. It is hard to see this system in action as it happens very seldom. Currently, it is unknown if the new Active Stand-wielding characters introduced in the 2nd JorJor game can cause attacks to clash. In some cases, clashing can lead to a Blazing Fists Match. Blazing Fists Match One of the less known features of the game, but also one of the most impressive, it's caused when two certain opposing special moves performed by certain characters at the very same time collide; the player/s are then prompted to quickly bash the attack buttons to win a ''Blazing Fists duel and decide who will take a fall, a feature first seen in the Super Weeb Bros ''series. This feature has since been adopted and expanded in ''All-Star Battle. Secret factors A interesting feature of the Super Story mode is the activation of secret factors. As the game itself is very faithful to the original manga series, playing out the scenario akin to official canon will activate these factors. If the player activates the scenario correctly, it gives them a high ranking upon winning the scenario. This is a unique feature that also celebrates its source material and rewards fans and readers of the series. This feature later appeared in Le Strambo Viaggio di JorJor: Grand Theft Aureo which is also a game based on the JorJor's Wacky J''ourney license and a Crapcom product. Characters Playable '''Starting:' * Jorvin Kevjor - Cappy * Jordan Jormoon - Cyclone Green * Wario - Whales * Waluigi - Purple Rain * Lanie Logandactyl - pending * Perry - Mammal of Action * Phazer * pending * pending * Jordy - Little Girls * F.A.N.G - V.E.N.O.M * Ciptun Felkom * DEU - Durr Planet * Skrall - Hinga Dinga Durgen (Memecast version only) Unlockable: * DAVIS - The Universe (Earlier versions) * pending * pending (With pending) * Robbie Rotten - We Are Number One * Ciptun Felkom (Wielding Soul Edge) * Black Wario * Black Waluigi * Young Jordan Jormoon * New Lanie - pending * Shadow Davis - The Universe * Skrall - Hinga Dinga Durgen (staring character in the Memecast version) Non-playable * DAVIS - The Universe * Requiem * Bonzi Buddy - pending * Claude Frollo - Hellfire * pending Boss * Kermit the Frog - Kermit Purple * Boss Baby - Freddy Freaker * pending * Sans Undertale - Megalovania (+ Papyrus Undertale) * Dr. Phil M&M - Lucky Luciano * God Jesus * Golems * Eggman Nega - Mechanix * Shirley * Robots Child mode When Jordy uses Little Girls to lolify the characters some of them turn into minor characters instead of their loli forms. In the Memecast version there's Child Mode, which allows these lolified characters to be played in a set of rules (Both players fighting as the loli counterparts for the whole round or the characters turning into lolis during a Stand crash). This mode is unlocked by finishing Challenge mode with Jordy. * Loli forms (Jorvin, Lanie - both versions, the only difference being that New Lanie holds a painting canvas as a kid , pending, Wario, Waluigi, pending, pending, Ciptun Felkom and Jordy) * Young Jordan (Jordan) * Teenage Jordan (Young Jordan) * Perry acting like an actual platypus (Perry) * Skrall in uniform (Skrall) * Old woman disguise (Robbie Rotten) * Nguuhao uniform (F.A.N.G) * pending (pending paired with pending; the de-aged pending trades places with pending under his crate) * Nightmare (pending, Soul Edge Wario/Waluigi) * Unnamed cow possessed by Soul Edge (Soul Edge Felkom) * Scaramouche (pending paired with Scaramouche) * Unnamed old woman from pending's fight (pending) * Phazer (DAVIS) * Redd (Shadow DAVIS) Versions The initial arcade release of JorJor's Wacky Journey was released on December 2, 1998. An English-translated version was released in Asia under the shortened title of JorJor's Journey, which predates the officially licensed English adaptations of the original manga and anime (hence the name change). It was followed by a fully revised version titled JorJor's Wacky Journey: Mii's out of Meme, released on September 13, 1999, which featured eight additional playable characters. An English version that was released in Europe retained the full Japanese title of JorJor's Wacky Journey. Console Two console versions were produced. The Game Sphere version is based on JorJor's J''ourney, but features some of the additional characters from the second version of the arcade game and an exclusive "Super Story Mode" that adapts the entirety of Part 3, although there are a few unnoticible frames missing from the Game Sphere port and the sprites have less detail (especially the Stands). The Game Fillip version, also released in 1999, features both, the original and revised versions of the arcade game in their original forms. As it did with the arcade version, the English versions also changed the spelling of all new characters that contained heavy references to avoid the copyright involved in their names, which reference many singers and songs. The Memecast version released in 20XX had more exclusive content such as making Skrall a starting character, new stages and cutscenes, as well as a secret 8-bit mode that is unlocked through a cheat code. Differences between JorJor's Journey and Mii's out of Meme * The Guard Cancel motion was changed. * New moves for several of the returning characters. (Notably Jorvin, who gains new variations for his Blazing Strike, among others) * A minor change to Jorvin's Puttsun Ora, now performable in the air. * DAVIS is now selectable from the beginning, and does not require the unlocking codes as seen in JorJor's Journey. (he can be unlocked through the character select screen or permanently via the service menu previously) * All hidden characters are time-released (arcade) or requires finishing the game with certain characters (console). * pending becomes a playable character, vastly different from his NPC miniboss version. * A major variation of Wario and Waluigi is available (Black Wario/Waluigi). * Three brand new characters are selectable (pending). * There are four additional hidden characters (Robbie Rotten, Ciptun Felkom, New Lanie and pending w/pending). * The opening and closing credits, as well as the character select theme are different. * The "Survival" option has been replaced by a 10-battle "Challenge Mode". JorJor's Wacky Journey HD '''JorJor's Wacky Journey HD' is a high-definition port of the original game that was released for $19.99 USD on both GSN and Eggbox Live. The game, apart from upscaled graphics, include tweaked dialogues and fonts as well. Notably, it uses the super chime from the first JorJor's J''ourney, similar to the earlier Game Fillip port. Transparency has also been properly applied, replacing the sprite flashing once used. There are options to use the original graphics style, however. The HD re-release was delisted from Eggbox Live Arcade and GSN in September 2014. It is assumed that this is a result of Crapcom no longer holding the licence to create or distribute ''JorJor's Wacky Journey ''games, which was acquired by Namdai Banco Games. Features Story mode The HD update features the option to play in either the classic arcade style or an “Arcade SD Mode,” which has pixel-like art like the original games. Online play The game supports online play that includes the ability to filter opponents by location and connection speed, similar to the lobby systems seen in newer Crapcom fighting games such as ''Super Leet Fighter IV and Mahvel vs. Crapcom 3. The online mode introduces a new eight-player multiplayer mode where players can compete (while waiting to compete) for a chance to compete in the final showdown. Tier list Banned Tier: pending God Tier: Lanie, Jorvin, pending, Waluigi Top Tier: pending, DAVIS, Perry, Blind Lanie, pending, Wario High Tier: Young Jordan, Jordy, pending & pending, F.A.N.G, Ciptun Felkom Middle Tier: Soul Edge Ciptun Felkom, Soul Edge Waluigi, Shadow Davis, Robbie Rotten Low Tier: Jordan, Soul Edge Wario, Skrall Bottom Tier: pending Differences from manga * Jorvin removes Lanie's flesh bud on the spot after defeating her as an antagonist. In the manga, Jorvin takes her home and relieves her of DAVIS' slavery. * Perhaps due to programming constraints, much of their character story is not logically explained. One example is in Lanie's storyline, where after encountering Jorvin, her story shifts to pending, fresh out of victimizing Wario and Waluigi, instead of introducing the Wario Bros in Long Dong first. * The playable villains in the story have some of their storyline and concepts fleshed out. One example is Soul Edge, where the potential of betraying DAVIS is expounded. * Jorvin disses pending instead of talking to him after defeating the latter. This was properly represented later in the game's Super Story Mode. * In the English version of the game, the Super Story Mode sequence of God Jesus has the Wario Bros and pending simply dropping pebbles and debris on his exhaust pipe. The Japanese version retains the rather-unsettling way of ratting out God Jesus—by urinating into its exhaust pipe. * F.A.N.G's brutal punishment by Jorvin in Super Story Mode is remarkably shorter than in the manga. This is probably because of memory constraints in the Game Sphere, where the mode is only available. * Shirley is killed after Eggman Nega is defeated by Jorvin in Super Story Mode, whereas in the manga, F.A.N.G executes her. * In the Japanese version, on pending's bonus stage, he reacts to the dead helicopter pilot watch's alarm and cuts his hand. This was cut in the English version, but can be enabled. * Davis' explosive death is more violent in here, where only his bloodied lower torso is left. In the manga and anime, his upper torso remains, sans his decimated head. ** If the game is set to certain regions or the game's regulation is set to enabled or, in the HD remake, expressions are disabled, Davis simply flies off-screen to his doom. * While King Dice's minigames are rigged on first play to lose all the time, when played in the gallery, it is possible to legitimately win in their minigames. There are reports however of people winning legitimately on King Dice's minigames on first try in Super Story Mode, without resorting to bluffing in his poker game. * Skrall's design is different in this game. He appears as Marie from the game Splatoon wearing only a shirt, his hat and his moustache, as well as a few other items of clothing for censorship reasons. This was done at the request of Skrall himself. As a result of this change, several (mostly minor) changes are made to his involvement in the plot. Cheat codes Cheat codes in this game are accessed by going into the options and selecting "Cheats", the player must type in certain letter combinations to access certain things. * Unlock Davis - WRYYYYYYYY (Only works in earlier versions) * Unlock pending - DAVISSAMA * Unlock pending (With pending) - PEWPEW * Unlock Robbie Rotten - VILLAINNUMBER1 * Unlock Ciptun Felkom (Wielding Soul Edge) - SHAWMEYURMOOVZ * Unlock Black Wario - MONEYMONEYMONEY * Unlock Black Waluigi - WAAAAAAAAAAAAH * Unlock Young Jordan Jormoon - OVERDRIVE * Unlock New Lanie - ICANTSEE * Unlock Shadow Davis - BODYSTEALER * Unlock Skrall - STAYFRESH (does not work on Memecast version) * Unlock all costumes - JORJOR4LIFE * Unlock 8-bit Mode - GOINGRETRO * Unlock Kid Mode - YOUNGAGAIN * Unlock minigames - PINGAS Trivia * Mii's out of Meme marks the first time that a JorJor-based game has seen an English release, albeit with changed names to avert possible legal issues. * The game's English version logo seems to have become the defacto English logo of the series, as even All-Star Battle has adapted the overall look of the English language logo, which was first seen in this game. However, as of Eyes of Closedverse, all English logos of the series now follow the one introduced by Swissroll. * The game pays homage or picks up inspirations from other JorJor-related medias that came before it: ** One of pending's alternate color schemes turns his coat red and shirt to yellow, similar his apparance from a scrapped OVA. The same goes for Jordan Jormoon, having an alternate color scheme that resemble his OVA apparance. ** Hacking the game reveals an unused variation of DAVIS' mansion stage, where a window is wide open, sunlight flowing into DAVIS' coffin. This is a canon event referenced in the manga. ** One of Perry's special moves make him create a giant wave of sand in the opponent's direction, similar to how he attacked pending in the OVA. * Likewise, later JorJor games pay homages or made references to this game: ** The underlying mechanics of All-Star Battle, and by extension, Eyes of Closedverse largely borrows a lot from this game. ** In All-Star Battle, Part 1 Davis' Space Ripper Stingy Eyes HHA uses the exact same animation (Including Davis rearing backward) as DAVIS' version of said move in this game, and DAVIS' HHA move in ASB is very similar to Shadow DAVIS' "Checkmate!" super. ** All-Star Battle has two alternate free-DLC costumes for Jorvin and the Wario Bros, based off of promotional material for the game. ** Grand Theft Aureo for the GS2 (also by Crapcom) features an orchestrated rendition of the Wario Bros' theme from this game. * Besides being based on Part 3 (Miidust Odyssey), this is the first game to have elements from more than one JorJo''r saga. ** Part 1: Crazy Redd as Shadow Davis' "loli" form during Jordy's Stand ability, a shot of the Mii Mirror appears when a character is Stand crashed and both versions of Davis have Space Ripper Stingy Eyes as a special move. ** Part 2: Young Jordan is a playable character, Ryan appears in the Young Jordan's special move that contains several manga panel flashbacks as well as GiGi GiGi doing the same for Old Jordan's version, the Green Stone of Miiverse is used as one of Young Jordan's supers and the crossbow he used against pending, as well as the coke bottle during his introduction scene, appears in his moveset. ** Part 4: The arrow appears during Wario and Waluigi's "Requiem" super, one of Jorvin's alternate color scheme recolours his coat, hat and pants white, much like his Part 4 outfit and in one of Davis' alternate color schemes, pending is pink and blue giving it an appearance similar to pending. ** Part 5: Whales Requiem and Purple Rain Requiem appears as a super combo for the Wario Bros and one of their win quotes translates to "We'll meet again in the future...in Italy". * The HD version is the first console release of the game overseas in which the player can uncensor the game, via the "Expressions" option. Setting it to "Original" restores red blood graphics as well as Davis' Story Mode defeat animation of him exploding violently. * For its Game Sphere release, the game has sketchy censorship even in its Japanese version. It did not retain much of the violent animations in Arcade Mode, such as Davis' explosive death. * While some of its sound effects have been borrowed from the Spookstalkers series, the unique sound effects used in this game have been recycled several times in other titles from Crapcom. It has been reused in Crapcom vs. LJN 2, Crapcom Fighting Evolution, Mahvel Vs. Crapcom 2, and even in the Leet Fighter IV series. * Some of the visual effects used in the game, particularly the sparks, dusts and super sparks have been borrowed from Crapcom's Mahvel VS series. * If the player is using either DAVIS, Jorvin or Shadow DAVIS and they are caught in Timestop, they can input the timestop command and effectively steal the timestop. This tactic was previously unknown until made popular by the HD re-release, as an achievement. * The characters introduced in the Mii's out of Mii'' update have no A.I (Artificial Inteligence) at all. It wasn't until the Game Sphere port that Crapcom give those character A.I for the Super Story Mode. * There is a glitch where if someone loses a round, the player can perform a time stop with DAVIS or Jorvin and the opponent will be frozen between rounds. If the opponent is hit during the freeze, he/she automatically loses the round. * In the game's Secret File, there is concept artwork of pending, GiGi GiGi, Motu, Patlu as well as the Topic Men and Eggman from Topic Tendency, indicating that they were all originally set to appear in the game during development. * This is one of the few games in existence with extensive fourth-wall interaction, ie. characters aware of the 'player'. ** pending outright threatens to kill the player next in his ending. ** pending flirts with the 'player' in her ending, with no story-centric dialogue in her story mode. ** Black Wario and Black Waluigi attacks the 'player' after running out of victims in their ending. ** Jordy talks to the 'player' in one of his winposes. ** Both DAVISes interact with the player-- Shadow DAVIS and DAVIS with their ''Can't a guy get some fucking privacy? ''gesture, with the addition of DAVIS attacking the 'player' with The Universe in his winpose. Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:JorJor games